Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - P.P.O.V.
Agora Where the Apple Lies: Como eu disse quando saiu a sinopse do episódio, a indicação do mesmo seria o foco em algo que está em baixa na série, os flashbacks (Se não me engano, apenas dois focam nisso: The Cutie Mark Chronicles e Family Appreciation Day tiver outro, não estou lembrado agora). Então eles estavam apostando em algo que gosto bastante (Sério que eu você gosta de flashbacks? Red Fields nunca teve nenhum.) Um dos pontos fortes de um flashback, além de explicar melhor uma história, é: Versões mais jovens dos personagens, e nesse episódio pudemos contemplar as versões mais jovens de cinco dos personagens destaque (Applejack, Big Mac, Granny, Filthy e Spoiled). Bom, se muitos que assistiram o episódio acharam que a AJ nunca tinha mentido na vida (ignorando a versão corrompida de Return of Harmony e o fiasco de The Last Roundop.), então pertenço ao grupo dos poucos que acharam que ela já tinha mentido e que, por causa dessas mentiras, que ela aprendeu a valorizar tanto a honestidade. E BOOM!, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu no episódio. O mesmo acabou sendo muito previsível por causa disso, mas esse detalhe foi massacrado por suas qualidades. Eu sempre achei que o maior potencial dos episódios da AJ, seria com a sua família. Bom, nesse não foi diferente, já que o mesmo também já sai fazendo ligações/menções à outros dois ótimos episódios da família Apple (Family Appreciation Day e The Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6.000) e as ligações sempre são pontos fortes. No mesmo também é apresentado o motivo da personalidade nojenta da Spoiled Milk Rich e também a origem do Eyuup e do Nnope de Big Mac. Caramba, Big Mac nunca tinha falado tanto em um episódio (Nem Brotherhooves Social), então estava até estranho escutar sua voz. Aliás, Big Mac, eu vi esse olhar para a Cheerilee. xD Que MarbleMac o quê?! O negóço é CheeriMac. Como eu disse, apesar de ter sido previsível, a sequência de mentiras de AJ, as qualidades do mesmo massacraram esse detalhe, mas não significa que o episódio não perdeu pontos aí. E achei sim uma ótima maneira para justificar a valorização da honestidade de AJ. Agora estou implicado e quero episódios assim para as outras manes. (Twilight não, já que a magia da amizade começa no início da série e é difícil imaginar que Fluttershy tenha sido maldosa antes de se tornar bondosa). Na 4ª temporada, eu achei que AJ tinha começado a melhorar bastante como personagem, mas decaiu na 5ª temporada. E não achei que ela seria uma boa personagem na 6ª, mas a combinação Viva Las Pegasus, P.P.O.V. e Where the Apple Lies elevou a personagem para entre as 3 melhores manes da temporada. =) Como o episódio foi muito bom e com uma falha pouco preocupante, mantendo meu hype no alto, o episódio ganha um belo 9/10, ganhando uma vaga no Top 5 de melhores da temporada, junto com No Second Prances, Viva Las Pegasus, The Gift of the Maud Pie e The Saddle Row Review, tirando aquela minha preocupação de série desgastada. Agora é ver como a temporada se encerra. =)